eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Haligi ng Pangarap
"Haligi ng Pangarap" is the second Holy Monday episode of the 2018 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It succeeds the episode "My Carinderia Girl" in the Monday lineup. The episode aired on 26 March 2018 with a total runtime of 54 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. It is topbilled by Alden Richards and Tirso Cruz III. Supporting cast includes Tito Sotto, Joey de Leon, Perla Bautista, Joel Palencia, and Jon Timmons. The episode is directed by Adolf Alix Jr. He directed another episode for the 2018 anthology titled "Taray ni Tatay". Plot Andrei (Alden Richards) video chats his father Lito (Tirso Cruz III) who is currently working as a seaman abroad. He assures his father that he will no longer have to work once he passes his board exam and finds a job. Andrei makes his father promise to return home for his graduation, hoping that he would be the one to put a medal around his neck. Days before Andrei's graduation, Lito passes out due to a sudden increase of his blood pressure. His condition prevents him from taking his flight home. Feeling disappointed, Andrei goes to the graduation ceremony with his grandmother and uncle instead. On his way home after a dinner celebration, Andrei almost gets hit by a motorcycle while walking in the middle of the street. Enraged, the aggressive bikers attack Andrei who falls down and strongly hits his head on the curb. The assailants drive away while Andrei is rushed to the hospital. Lito learns about his son's critical condition and forces himself to go back home. The doctor reveals to the family that Andrei is in a coma because of a traumatic brain injury. Andrei is miraculously revived by the doctors after flatlining. He later regains consciousness and his health improves enough for him to be discharged. At home, Lito helps his paralyzed son move around the house and promises to do whatever it takes to get their life back to normal. He contemplates about returning abroad to help with the medical expenses, but ultimately decides to just borrow money from a family friend who assures him that he is doing a good job as a father. After repeated therapy sessions, Andrei gradually recovers from his paralysis. One day, he stands up and walks with the help of a walker, when he notices his father's passport and travel documents on a table. Andrei begs his father to no longer return abroad, feeling distraught by his father's constant absence from his life. Lito tearfully confesses how he needs to make sacrifices as an overseas Filipino worker and how emotionally exhausting it is to be away from his family. Andrei later apologizes for not appreciating his father's hard work abroad and thanks him for his sacrifices. He shows the medal that he received during his graduation and deservingly awards it to his father. Cast Main cast * Alden Richards as Andrei Gonzales * Tirso Cruz III as Lito Gonzales Supporting cast * Tito Sotto as Eugene * Joey de Leon as George * Jon Timmons as Louie * Joel Palencia as Mark * Perla Bautista as Lina Also starring * Eliza Sarmiento as Mildred * Winnie Mate as Mark's mother * Jordan Castillo as Mikael * Rey Salinel as doctor Accolades Dabarkads Awards Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles